The present invention relates to display panel in general, and more particularly, to display panel in which a gate driving part is formed directly on a substrate thereof.
Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) typically include a display panel and a backlight unit. The display panel includes a first substrate on which a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) is formed, a second substrate opposing the first substrate, and a layer of a liquid crystal material located between the first and second substrates. Since the display panel does not itself emit light, it receives the light needed to form an image from the backlight unit, which is located in back of the first substrate.
Gate lines, data lines and the TFTs, which are respectively connected to associated ones of the gate lines and data lines, are formed on the first substrate. Image forming pixels are connected to respective ones of the TFTs, and the TFTs are used to control each pixel independently of the others.
A gate driving part and a data driving part are required for driving the gate lines and the data lines, respectively. Currently, to reduce the cost of the of the driving parts, the gate driving part is being formed directly on the first substrate.
The gate driving part that is formed on the first substrate includes a plurality of TFTs. The functional properties of the TFTs can change in response to the incidence of light thereon, and if the functional properties of the TFTs change, this can create an instability problem in the driving of the gate lines.